The Love Life Of a Haertach
by Peace.Jemi.Love
Summary: this is going to just be written as i go . So their is no summary. JUST GIVE IT A CHANCE PLEASE :
1. Chapter 1

My Love Life Hartbrake My Love Life Hartach

**Chapter 1**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Summary: No good at summarys this is just at random as I go at it!! Totally random. X troyella X

Troy Pov…..

I sat in the hospital waiting room. I had tears in my eyes. The doctor walked up to me. " We tried everything and I am sorry to say that she passed away about tne minitus ago." The doctor said to me. The doctor walked away and then I looked over and Mr. and Mrs. Montez.

Mrs. Montez was crying vary hard into her husbands chest. I could tell that Mr. Montez wanted to cry but was staying strong for Mrs.Montez. I also had tears in my own eyes. My one and only ture love Gabriella Montez had died, and It was all my fault.

Falshback………

_Gabriella had just walked into my house for our dinner date. She came over to me and gave me a kiss. I of course kissed her back. " Hay baby." She said as she gave me another kiss. " Hay where have you been?" I asked her. " Ok I know that I am late and I am really sorry but I have amazing news!" She said as we sat on the sofa and I pulled her into my lap._

" _Really well what is it?" I asked her. " Well I got into that fashon school in LA. But that is not all." She said. " Wait what do you mean that you got into that school? I thought that we were going to UCLA together?" I said getting mad. " I know but that was before I got into my fashon school in LA." She said giving me a smile. _

"_NO GABRIELLA THAT IS NOT FAIR!" I said yealling at her. I was not all that angry just upset that she wanted to leave me. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT FAIR TROY! IT WOULD NOT BE FAIR TO ME TO GIVE UP MY DREAM!"Gabriella yelled really lous at me. _

"_YOU KNOW WHAT GABRIELLA GO TO THE EFFING SCHOOL IN LA AND SEE IF I GIVE A CRAP! BUT DO NOT THINK THAT IF YOU GO THAT WE ARE STILL TOGRTHER!." I yelled vary loud. " SO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING TROY THAT WE ARE DONE." She said as she started to cry._

End of flashback…………

Now that I think about it she never did tell me the other thing. I wish that I would have let her finish. This was all my fault. I walked home, the house was empty because my parents are out of town for the month. When I walked into the house I saw the answering micheain blinling with the number 2 on it. I pushed the play button and Gabriella was talking…..

"_Hay Troy its Gabbie. I guess you are bussie but I called to tell you happy birthday before I came over. Listen if you get this before I get their call me back. I have some not so good news but then really amazing news for you troy! I love you bye!"_

I started crying at the message but then the second message came on and I was Gabbie again and this time she was crying….

" _Hay Troy its me listen I know that I am probley the last person you want to talk to right now but I am sorry that I yelled and I love you so much Troy………… how could you think that I would leave you and go to LA?Well I am just going to finish what I was going to saw this is that really great news. Ok so if you are listning to this troy I think that you should sit down. Listen, Troy I am pregnant baby isnt that great! I know that you are mad and all but I know that you did not mean to yell soi am forgetting that it ever happened. So call me back and we can talk……maby we can talk about UCLA. Oh and I can't wait to make up. So yah I gotta go I just left the dinner that I had with Taylor. I love you soo so much. Bye."_

Tears were now pourung down my already wet face. I can't believe that she was never goung togo to LA. I could have been a dad, God if I only would have let her finish.then she would be in my arms right now. My eyes started to watter more as I let more tesars fall down my face.

We would have had the most amazing baby in nine months. My thougths were intrupted by the phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID.it said _Hospital_ on it so I answered right away. " Hello Troy bolton here?" I said when I answered the phone.

" Troy it's Inez." I heard Gabriella's mom say. " Oh hay what up?" I asked curousley. It did not sound like he was sad or crying, but it sounded like she was happy." Troy you are not going to believe this but it's gabbie her heart started about thirty minitus ago."Inez said……….

**Ok so that is first chapter I hope that you liked it!I hope that you will read next chapter. I know that it is short but I find that a good place to stop. Please no silent readers. I will update soon. I wonder what troy is going to say?? I right this story and I am wondering do you??**


	2. Chapter 2

My love life Hart ach My love life Hart ach

**Disclamer: I own nothing but original stuff. **

**Thanks to all that have read this story it means a lot to me! I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I have not updated sence July 17! But I went to camp or 2 weeks and then now I am trying to spend time with my family. I just finlly am finding some time to update. So yahhhh enjoy this chap and I will update soon!**

**Chapter started Aug.1 2008 5:59 PM**

Chapter 2 Troys POV……

" wha…what?" I studdered as I got up and got my wildcats zip up hoddie. " Troy I am serious and umm… she is in her room asking for you so….can you come down here?" Inez asked me. " Of course I am on my way." I said as I hung up and ran out the door to my balck audii.

I got into my car and pulled out of the drive way. On my way to the hospital I could not help but smile the whole way their. When I got their I parked the car and walked in the entrence. I walked over to the front desk and asked what room gabbie was in. When I got the room number I walked over to the eveavator.

Gabriellas POV……

"Mom??" I asked wide awake and feeling really well. " Yes hunny ?" Inez asked her daughter. " Wheres Troy? I want Troy now!" I said becoming impatint. I was really getting anoyed. My mom had called troy over thirty minitus ago. " Gabriella we have someone here to see you." My nurse said as a boy with bright blue eyes walked into the room and came over and hugged me tight. I hugged him right back knowing that it was Troy.

Inez walked out of the room as we pulled back from the hug. " Hay.." I said quitley knowing that we were still in our fight. " I sorry!" we screamed at the same time. " I got your messages…" Troy said quitley as he looked down. " Oh you did?" I asked.

Great then he knows that I am pregnant. No I have still not have told my mom and dad about the baby. But I do have my reasons. I mean I want Troy and I to solve this first. Then I am going to tell them. The hard thing is that we are supposed to start collage in three months.

" Yah I did and I am really sorry baby. I should have listened to you and let you finish." He said as he kissed my forhead. " So I guess you know about this?" I said as I pointed to my tummy. Troy nodded and I kissed his lips. " Yah I do….and I can't stop thinking about it." He said as he placed a hand on my small stomech.

"Really? You can't ?" I asked . It felt really good to here him say that. " Yah of course all the time." Troy said.

**Troys POV………..**

I have been thinking of the baby ever sence I got the message. Yah I was scared out of my mind of becoming a dad at the age 18. I knew that this would be a challenge but I am all for it. The only thing that I am worried about is what my parents are going to react.

" So when do you think you will get out of here?" I asked Gabriella as I sat in a chair next to her bed. " Well my doctor said that I am doing so well that I olny will have to stay tonight for some tests. Then I get to leave tomorrow at ten AM." Gabbie said. Gabbie was happy that she did not have to stay in the hospital. she hates it here. " That's a good thing to here." I said. " So when do your parents come home?" Gabriella asked me. I was happy that my parents were still going to be away for the rest of the weekend. That way me and Gabbie can finish our date.

" They come home Monday. So we will have to finish our date tomorrow night." I said. I really want to finish our date. I still had a surprise for Gabbie. " That's great pluse we still have to make up rember?" Gabriella said with a grin on her face. " Yah we do still have to make up." I said. I loved our make up. Even thought it has only happened once and I am guessing that is how and when Gabbie got pregnant.

Yah our make ups are the best thing. " Good so tomorrow starting early?" Gabbie said. " Yah that sound like a plan." I said. " Ok. Hay Troy can you go get me a botteled water?"Gabbie asked. I nodded and walked out of the room.

**Gabbie POV….**

After Troy left to get me a bottled water I took out my I pod and went to my fave song "who I am" the song is by my fav singer Joey Page. I listened to that song and then another song called "call me up" also by Joey Page. In the middle of that song Troy walked into my room with a bottled water. I took the headphones off and turned off my I pod.he handed me the bottle of water and sat next to me in the hospital bed.

" So what were you listing to?" Troy asked. " Oh just Joey Page." I said Troy knew that he was my fav singer. " Oh cool." He said.

_The next day……………._

Troy came to the hospital early this morning . Now we were packing my stuff and getting ready to leave for Troys house. When we got to his house we ate some food. I was happy that I got to eat something that is not hospital food. I hate the tast of hospital food.

I hate it even worse because that stupid hospital food I could not keep it down. The doctors said it was just moring sickness. Yah shure moring sickness. I do have it really bad. But I am only a month pregnant. There is definetley a lot more to come.

_2 hours later………_

Troy and I have been laying on his bed taking for about 2 hours now. " So Troy what so you want the baby to be a girl or a boy?" I asked him curious. "Well whatever we have I am happy but I really want a Girl." Troy said. " Why do you want a girl?" I asked him. " I want her to be a daddies girl. My little princess." Troy said. " I can see that it would be so cute." I said.

" What do you want to have Gabbie?" Troy asked me. " I want a boy so that he looks like you." I said. Yes I wanted a baby boy. I think it would be cute. " So are we going to find out what it is when we can?" Troy asked me. " Yah I do but I say that we keep it a secret from everone else what do you think?" I asked. " Yah that sounds like a good idea because then everyone else will be guessing." Troy said.

Later that night Troy and I "made up" it was really a lot of fun.Troy and I are now eating dinner and we were having a lot of fun tonight. I was not wanting this night to end at all. After dinner Troy and I cleaned up and then Troy and I got in the can and went to the beach.

When we got to the beach we started walking in the sand. Then Troy took me to a bunch of rocks and we sat on them. Well it was more Troy sat on them and I sat on top of Troy. Then we watched the sunset together. After that Troy got down on one knee and grabbed my hand.

" Gabbie I love you a lot. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are like my life and if I don't have you then my world stops. Its scary that I can say that I know how it feels but I do. So I was wanting to sak this sence the other night before you came over. Gabbie what I am trying to ask is will you marry me?…." Troy asked. Wating for an answer…….

Ok so I say that was a fair chapter huh? Ok so like OMG what will Gabbie say?? I am so excited to find out!………. Ohhhh wait I do know what she will say! So anyways off to wright chapter 3. PLEASE Reviwe good or bad!!


	3. Chapter 3

Love Life of a hartache Love Life of a hartache

**Disclamer: I own nothing but original stuff………..**

**Heyyyy guys thanks for those who have reviewed! It means a lot ! so here is next chapter!**

**This cahpter is decated to ****boltonxmontez**** thanks for the amazing review! It helped me write this chapter! I hope that I can get much better thank you sooo much!!**

**Chapter 3**

Gabriellas POV…

OMG Troy just asked me to marry him! Oh god stupid me I better anwser him. " Of course I will marry you Troy." I said and then he slid the ring on my finger. Then Troy got up and I kissed him. Then he gave me a hug.

Later that night………

Troy and I were laying in his bed we were trying to fall asleep. " So do you like your ring?" Troy asked me. I looked up at him. " How could I not like it? It is the best , I love it." I said. I was telling the truth. No I was not a huge ring , but I knew that troy was not super rich right now. His is now trying to get us a place and his parents are starting to make him pay for his own stuff.

" Ok good now lets get some sleep." Troy said. After about ten more minitus of just sitting their Troy and I drifted off to sleep…..

_the next day……_

**Troys POV…….**

When I a woke this morning Gabbie was still asleep. It was seven thirty in the morning. I went downstairs and left Gabbie to sleep some more. I was just about to turn on the TV when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it said _Dad_ so I picked it up.

" Hello?" I said when I anwsered the call. " Hey Troy its Dad." Jack Bolton said. " Oh hey dad wats up?" I asked him. " Well I was just calling to say that your mother and I are coming home today." Jack said. " What you are supposed to be gone until Monday morning!" I said now a little worried. He did not know that I was letting Gabbie stay over. I was not supposed to have people over when they are not home. " I know but we wanted to come home early." Jack said. " Ok well I may not be home because Gabriella and I are going ot look for an apartment." I said this was true me and Gabbie had to start looking for a apartment.

After I finished talking to my dad it was already eight thirty. So I walked up the stairs to my room and layed back down next to Gabriella. Then I gave her a quick peck on the lips and her eyes fluttered onen. She looked at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. " So how long have you been up?" Gabriella asked me. "sence seven thirty." I anwsered truthfully. " Oh why did you not wake me?" Gabbie asked me with a look. " I just wanted to let you sleep a little bit longer." I said again stating the truth.

"Oh well then let me get up and get ready and then we will go and start looking for a place. " Gabriella said as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

Later……………

**Gabriellas POV…….**

Troy and I have started looking at apartments but none of them so far would not fit me troy and the new baby. We are on a buget and can not go over it. That was the problem everthing with three bedrooms was not in our butget. We need a three bedroom because me and troy need work space and this was not working out as planned. We had planned on getting a two bedroom apartment. That is what we had saved our money for and now we need three I was staring to get angry.

I could tell that Troy was too. We have been serching for over three hours now and it is making me and Tory mad. As we walked onto this apartment I fell in love with it. I looked around it and It had everything that Troy and I were looking for in an appartment.

" Troy this is the one." I said very happy. " Well we have to see how much it is first. I can't see a place like this in our budget." Troy said. " Ok go I am just going to look in here." I said. Troy walked over to talk to the guy.

I can't find myslef being happy with another house. This is what I want I looks like a good starter home.

**Troys POV…….**

I am talking to this guy now his name is Jim and this house sounded good so far but now the price. " So Jim how much is a place like this going to cost a month?" I asked I was really worried. If this cost more then our budget then me and Gabbie could kiss this place goodbye. Then I would also have to listen to gabbie about how it is not fair. " Well this is the nicest place we have in runs at about 900dollars a month." Jim said as I looked up and down.

" Thank you Jim." I said as I walked back over to Gabbie. " Come on lets go Gabbie." I said not wanting her to know the truth. " Why Troy I want to stay and talk to the guy about the house Troy!" gabbie said as we walked and got into the car. " Gabbie baby I am sorry but this place is way out of budget." I said as she let some tears slid down her cheeks.

" That's not Fair Troy that is my house!" Gabbie sobbed. I knew this was going to happen any other time she waould have not cried. Curse those hormones! " Baby I am sorry but we just can't." I said I could not stand her crying so I just called it a day and we hedded back to my place.

When we got their my parents were home. We walked in the house Gabbie was still crying. " Troy! Why is she crying?" My mom Lucy Bolron said as she walked in and hugged us. " Because the last place we went to was the one Gabbie wanted and it was way out of budget." I said still feeling guilty that I could not get gabbie the place that she wanted.

" Well how much was it Troy?" My mom asked me. As we sat down on the sofa. " It was 900 dollars a month." I said as my mother spit out the water she was drinking. " 900 dollars!" my mom screamed. " Yah and our budget is 500 dollars a month." I said as I looked at my mom.

" Well I have something to share with you." My mom said. " What is it?" I said curious. " Troy your cosin Arron is moving out of his three bedroom appartment and is willing to let you get it rent is only 300 dollars a month." My mom said as Gabbie and I looked at her. " where is Arrons number were in." Gabbie and I said at the same time.

" Troy his number is in the phone book." My mom said. " Ok good." I said. " But Troy I thought that you two only wanted a two bedroom place." My mom said. " Well lets just say that plans changed." I said looking at Gabbie.I gave Gabbie the should I tell her look and Gabbie nodded yes. " What do you mean Troy?" Lucy said confused.

" Well mom befroe I tell you you have to promise me something." I said. " Ok well what is it that I have to promise?" Lucy said. " Ok mom you have to promis to rember that me and Gabbie are adults and w are taking care of ourselfs now." I said telling her the truth. " Ok I promise." My mom said to me.

" Mom me and Gabbie are ummmm… Are going to have a baby in about eight months." I said scared at how she would react. " Wha….what do you mean a baby." I mother screamed. Luckley my dad was not in the house right now. " Mom you promised!" I said as my mom calmed down. " But you guys are just children yourselfs." She said. " Mom we know that and it is not like we planed it! " I said. **(ok I know that last chap I put that Troyella was 18 but I changed it they are 19)** " Ok but please just be responcable." My mom said. " Mom we will." I said. " Know do you want to tell your father or should I?" my mom asked.

" You can I guess." I said. " Ok well Gabbie are you staying here tonight or going home?" My mom asked. " I would like to stay if you don't mind." Gabbie said. " Ok you two up to bed." My mom said.

Gabbies POV……

_1 hour later………_

Troy and I were laying on his bed talking when his dad knocked on the door. I desided that I would leve them to talk so I walked down to the kitchen. I saw Lucy and I sat next to her at the table.

" So how did Jack take the news?" I asked lucy. " I guess ok he is just so worried about you two." Lucy said. " What do you mean?" I asked not getting what she ment. " Well the fact that you two are just starting college and having a baby. I am just going to ask you this Gabbie. Do you two have any kind of plan?" Lucy asked me. That is when I noticed that we did not have one. " no not yet but we will soon." I said knowing that me and Troy have something to talk about.

**Troys POV…….**

My dad walked in the room. " Hay daddy!" My dad said to me then I got this weird feeling in my stomech. But it was a goos feeling . " Never call me that again you scared the crap out of me." I said. " Well son you have to get used to it because soon that is all that you will be called." He said. " Yah I know that." I said.

**Ok so that is chapter 3! No clifhanger this time. But I just want to let you know that the next chap will take place 2 or 3 months later. But that is just to get the story going. I would also like to let you know that I am going to change the rating for the next chapter. So yah and I am also not updating till I get three reviews. I know that people read it but not reviewing at all so yahhh…..& If you comment well i will post chapter 4 today also!**


	4. Chapter 4

Love Life Of a Hartache Love Life Of a Hartache

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclamer: I won nothing but the original stuff and the plot.**

**Quick AN **

**Please Do not steal the plot. If you would like to use it but change it up please ask me first. I do not have a problem with other people using my plot!**

**Gabriellas POV….**

_2months after last chap took place._

" Gabbie I need to talk to you!" I heard Troy say as he walked in the room. " What is it Troy?" I asked. "Well you know how I had pratic today?" Troy said. I could tell he was excited. " Yah so what are you so excited about?" I said as we went and sat on our sofa.

Yes I did say our sofa. Troy and I did move into Aarons apartment. It was ok I guess. But as soon as I can get our of this place I will. It was not I good place. It was old the paint on the walls was waring away. The water was no good it came iut kind of brown, No Troy was not letting me drink brown color water.

So we had to buy bottled water to drink.The three bedrooms were small. We were not going to set up the babys nursery because, we are looking for a better place right now. Troy said that this place was not a good place to raise a family.

Troy Had gotten a part time job at a local fast food joint. He is also going to school . He ia studing to be an English teacher. I was going to school to but I was takeing my classes on line. I was studing to be a science teacher.

" Well my coach surprised the team today." Troy said still not telling me ehy he was so excited. " Yah sooo?" I said wanting him to get to the point. " Well the coach brought the LA lakers coach in." troy said I could tell that he was excited." Yah and??" I asked being curious. " Well gabbie the Lakers choach offered me a spot on his team this comming season. I am also getting paied one thousand dollars a month. Staring this month if I take it." Troy said this and then I screamed in excitement. " What do you mean if. I thought you would take it!" I said screming.

" I mean that I wanted to make sure that this was ok for us befroe I took it. " Troy said he is such a amazing guy. " Well I think that you should take it Troy!" I said. I thought that it was great that this happened. Well if troy takes it then he could stop working at the fast food joint. " Ok then I am going to go call him." Troy said. Then he got up and went into our bedroom.

In the bedroomTroys POV……

I walked into the bedroom but the thing is that I am not calling the Lakers coach for one reason I already took the job. I lied to Gabbie for only one reason cuz I am going to surprise her with something.

I picked up the phone and diled a number that was on the bottom of a biussnes card. " Hi Jim this is Troy Bolton me and my girlfriend we at your open house about two months ago.

_1 hour later……_**(calling me evil right now I bet)**

Gabbie and I were in the car right now on our way to a surprise that I have in store for Gabbie. We pulled up to an appartment that we had pulled up to less then 2 months ago. Gabbie looked at me. " Troy what are we doing here?"Gabriella asked as she looked at the appartment building. It was the building that I had draged Gabbie out of. It was the place that Gabbie wanted so bad. " Well we are here because………." Troy said

With the Bolton's and the Montez's……

**Lucys POV……**

Inez montez had come to the Boltons and her and Lucy were talking. Gabriellas parents had found out about the baby about 1 month ago. They were so thrilled that they were going to be grandparents.

"So how have you and Jack been doing sence Troy moved out?" Inez asked. " Well the house is just so empty right now." I said. It was true that the house was empty. It was also so quiet. From time to time I would walk into Troys room.

Troy's old room looks just like it did when he lived here except for the fact that all that was in there was a bed a merroir, a nightstand,and two wodden dressers. I would go in there just to think.

I missed Troy a lot. He was awalys here to keep me compnay. I feel as if Gabriella stole him from me……

Gabriellas POV……

" Are you Serious??" I screamed. Troy had just told me that that little appartment/condo that I wanted so bad was ours. " Yah baby this is what you wanted right?" Troy asked me looking worried as if he did something wrong. " No of course this is the one that I wanted but how? I thought that it was for sale over two months ago?" I said really confused.

" Well sence you really liked place I called Jim back one day and asked him not to sell and that I would get it if it was the last thing I did." Troy said as we walked up to the door. " Really?" I asked. " Yah and I hope that you are not mad about this but I took that job about three weeks ago." Troy said. " Really then why did you not show me this three weeks ago?" I asked Troy. " Well I need to finish this.." Troy said as he opened the door. I gasped……

OK so right now you probley want to kill me. But I never got even ONE rewiew on the last chapter. So that just gave me no convidence to make this. Second I had a HORRIBLE wrighters block and I started school again. So I will update again soon because I have one billion ideas for this story. I also have another story that I started that is going to be called Troy Boltons Ring. As you can see I changed the rating on this like I said that I would.

**So anayways DOES lucy really think/ feel that Gabbie stole Troy? What did troy do?? Find out in chap 5……**


End file.
